Zaharan Shadowbringer
Zaharan Shadowbringer Prime Requisites: INT, WIS Requirements: INT 9, WIS 9, CHA 9 Hit Die: d4 Maximum Level: 12 excerpt from ''Old Kylaria and the Zaharan Diaspora, ''by Bardas of Lunaceaum: "And finally we come to the most infamous and depraved of all the Zaharan Blood Houses: Qiraba. The Qiraba made their name by undertaking a centuries-long project, that of intertwining their bloodlines with select nobiran bloodlines, resulting in scions who could wield both arcane and divine magic with equal skill. Considered by many to be a mockery of the Wonderworkers, the Shadowbringers were greatly feared at the height of the Kylarian Empire, and their continued - but thankfully rare - survival is the source of many sleepless nights in the waking world of men." Weapons and Armor: '''Considering physical combat beneath them and the province of henchmen and vassals, zaharan shadowbringers do not train for physical combat. They do not wear armor nor use shields. They have basic proficiency with a few simple weapons, however: the dagger, dart, staff, and sling. They can fight wielding a staff with two hands, but aren't trained in any other fighting styles. '''Racial Features: * Ancient Pacts: In elder days, the lords of Zahar ensorcelled the dark powers of the world in pacts of service and obedience. Some creatures still remember these pacts and will aid Zaharans when commanded. All Zaharans gain a +2 bonus to reaction rolls when encountering intelligent chaotic monsters. Intelligent chaotic monsters suffer a -2 penalty to saving throws against any charm spells cast by a Zaharan. * Zaharan Tongues: All Zaharans speak four bonus languages: Ancient Zaharan, Goblin, Orc, and Kylarian. * Inexorable: Zaharans are unflinching in the face of horrors that terrify normal men. The character is immune to all natural and magical fear effects. * Dark Soul: The grim embrace of death holds special perils for Zaharan characters. Whenever a deceased Zaharan rolls on the Tampering With Mortality table, they suffer a penalty on the 1d20 roll of -1 per level of experience. * After the Flesh: Through undeath, the black sorcerers of Zahar can grow stronger. If transformed into intelligent undead, they retain their racial powers and any class abilities. Class Features: * 1st Level: Prolonged of Life - All shadowbringers are ageless and enjoy a lifespan three times longer than that of normal men. Like elves, they are immune to ghoul paralysis. * 1st Level: Learn and Cast Arcane Spells '''(see spell progression table below). Like a mage, the shadowbringer's spell selection is limited to the spells in his '''repertoire. A shadowbringer's repertoire can include a number of spells up to the number and level of spells listed for his level, increased by his Intelligence bonus. A shadowbringer can use any magic items usable by mages. * 2nd Level: Call Upon the Crawling Chaos to Gain Divine Spells '''(see spell progression table and divine spell list below). * '''5th Level: Conduct Magical Research, Scribe Scrolls, '''and '''Brew Potions. * 9th Level: Build Sanctum - '''A shadowbringer may build a sanctum, often a great tower, when he reaches 9th level. He will then attract 1d6 Zaharan NPCs of 1st-3rd level plus 2d6 normal men seeking to become arcane or divine casters. Their intelligence and/ or Wisdom scores will be above average, but many will become discouraged from the rigorous mental training and quit after 1d6 months. While in the shadowbringer’s service, apprentices must be provided food and lodging, but need not be paid wages. If the shadowbringer builds a '''dungeon beneath or near his tower, monsters will start to arrive to dwell within, followed shortly by adventurers seeking to fight them. * 9th Level: Craft Permanent Magic Items * 11th Level: Learn and Cast Ritual Magic, Build Constructs, Create Crossbreeds,' Create Necromantic Servants '''and '''Become Undead.' Arcane Spell Progression Divine Spell Progression Zaharan Shadowbringer Saving Throw Progression Divine Spell List 1st Level: Cause Fear*, Command Word, Cure Light Wounds*, Darkness, Detect Danger, Detect Poison, Detect Undead, Faerie Fire, Pass Without Trace, Resist Cold 2nd Level: Augury, Delay Poison, Detect Charm, Find Traps, Enthrall, Hold Person, Obscuring Cloud, Resist Fire, Shimmer, Silence 15' Radius 3rd Level: Bestow Curse*, Cause Blindness*, Cause Disease*, Continual Darkness, Detect Curse*, Glyph of Warding, Locate Object, Speak With Dead, Sphere of Visibility, Striking 4th Level: Clairaudience, Clairvoyance, Cure Serious Wounds*, Dispel Magic, Divination, Nondetection, Poison*, Skinchange, Sticks to Snakes, Tongues* 5th Level: Command Person, Dimension Door, Dispel Evil, Fear, Finger of Death*, Insect Plague, Quest, Scry, Strength of Mind*, True Seeing *''reversible'' 'Class Proficiency List '(select one at 1st, 4th, 8th, and 12th Levels) Apostasy, Battle Magic, Collegiate Wizardry, Command, Contemplation, Dark Blessing, Diplomacy, Divine Health, Elementalism, Familiar, Healing, Hedge Wizardry, Knowledge, Language, Laying on Hands, Leadership, Loremastery, Magical Engineering, Martial Training, Mystic Aura, Naturalism, Prestidigitation, Prophecy, Quiet Magic, Sensing Power, Theology, Transmogrification, Unflappable Casting, Village Wisdom, Wakefulness Category:Zaharan Classes Category:Arcane Classes Category:Divine Classes Category:Classes Category:Human Classes Category:Dual-Casting Classes